


Revision

by bookhobbit



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friendship or Romance, Gen, depending on whether or not you have your slash goggles on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookhobbit/pseuds/bookhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which wizards are wizards of a different sort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revision

**Author's Note:**

> Last thing for the night, so sorry for uploading so much at once. I only have occasional phases of motivation anymore. This came about because agentquinn requested Hogswatch cuteness. You may notice that this is not, in fact, Hogswatch cuteness. That is because I misread it as Hogwarts cuteness and didn't notice my mistake until it was far, far too late. By then I had also written another piece that did in fact involve Hogswatch cuteness, so going back and rewriting it seemed fairly pointless.
> 
> I don't know why I'm so into Harry Potter AUs when I'm not even that into Harry Potter. On that note, I'm not that into Harry Potter, so please forgive anything that contradicts with the universe. 
> 
> I'm so sorry for all this Ponder and Rincewind stuff. Once upon a time I harbored a hope that this would not be my legacy.

"I’m never gonna get this." Rincewind lay his head down on the table with a thump. The librarian, a large silent ginger man who looked rather like an orangutan, glared and him and made a shooshing gesture. Rincewind paid him no mind, still being facedown in a pile of papers.

"Here, sit up, you’ll smudge your essay," Ponder said.

"Doesn't matter. It’s terrible anyway."

"It’ll be worse if you have to rewrite the entire thing."

Rincewind levered himself up and, very deliberately, thumped his head down on another section of the table. The librarian looked intensely disapproving. Ponder waved at him in a gesture of contriteness.

”I’m never going to pass this class,” continued Rincewind, muffled by the table. “I don’t know why I bother.”

"You won’t with that attitude. Anyway, you’re in fifth year. That means you’ve passed some classes at least."

Rincewind did not budge from the table.

"Come on. We’ve still got to do some work on studying for OWLs."

"Oh _gods._ ”

Ponder ventured a conciliatory pat. He suspected he wasn’t very good at it, but it seemed to help. Rincewind turned his head so that he was no longer facing the table.

"Perhaps if we studied in the fresh air."

"No, that’s no good, we both hate fresh air."

"True," conceded Ponder. "Well, then, come on. We ought to be finished up by supper time."

Rincewind heaved a sigh and sat up, looking disgruntled. For some reason it reminded Ponder of how immensely fond of Rincewind he was, quite against all logic. Really, one would think it would be tiring to be around someone so pessimistic, but he was quite a good person to have around. And he listened to Ponder’s theories about unifying wizard magic and muggle science without interrupting to say things like ‘but that’s impossible’ and ‘no-one would ever allow it’, although Ponder sometimes suspected this was partly because he did not understand most of it. Regardless, Ponder felt quite fortunate to have met him.

Ponder patted him again in an attempt to express this, and opened a book. “Let’s do ancient runes. You’re good at that.”

Rincewind brightened slightly. “Better at it than charms, anyway. It’s just languages, really.”

"See there? You’ll get at least one OWL."

"Well, maybe."

"Now, remind me again, which one’s eiwhaz and which one’s ehwaz?"

"Ah, well, you see…"

The sounds of scholarly activity recommenced.


End file.
